The present invention relates to connection structures, and particularly to a connection structure of a lamp tube which has a simple structure.
The conventional connection structure of a lamp tube is engaged by male and female threads. The tube has threads. Therefore, in general, the tube has a round shape for forming threads, while other polygonal tubes are not suitable to be used as lamp tubes.
Therefore, a novel lamp tube is developed, where a protrusion with male thread is protruded from an end section of an upper lamp tube so as to be engaged with another lower lamp tube with female thread in the interior hollow section of the lower lamp tube. Thereby, the lamp tube may have a polygonal shape. However, as the male thread is tightly engaged with the female thread, the polygonal upper lamp tube can not align the lower lamp tube. As it is desired to align the upper and lower lamp tubes, it is possible that the two lamp tubes can not be tightly engaged.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a connection structure of a lamp tube. The lamp tube comprises a multi-sectional lamp tube having a front lamp tube and a rear lamp tube, a locking rod engaged in the interior of the multi-sectional lamp tube, and a buffer structure engaged to a distal end of the locking rod. The locking rod is a polygonal embedding section and a distal end thereof has a threaded section, the threaded section of the locking rod is inserted into a resisting block of the front lamp tube and then is exactly locked to the locking seat of the rear lamp tube. The middle section of the locking rod has an embedding section. The embedding section has a resisting block. A buffer structure between the locking rod and the resisting block serves to form a tightening buffer section. Thereby, the front lamp tube and rear lamp tube can be adjusted to an aligned position.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.